1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a film assemblage of the self-developing type together with apparatus for processing thereof, and more particularly to a self-developing film assemblage for use in conventional cameras together with apparatus for processing the exposed film in order to provide immediate photographic prints of the transparency type.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cameras for use with self-developing type film are well known in the art and generally include special apparatus for effecting the rapid processing of the self-developing type film. One such camera as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,990 entitled "Camera Apparatus", by P. Finelli, issued Nov. 7, 1967, relates to a camera of a miniature or so called 35 mm type embodying special structural elements which cooperate to effect the loading, exposure, processing and removal of the film pack used therewith. The aforementioned camera additionally includes special apparatus for producing a completely processed and mounted transparency quickly following each photographic exposure. The special processing apparatus associated with this camera includes, in brief, a magazine, a transport means for drawing each film unit between a pair of pressure rolls and depositing the compressed film unit in a lighttight chamber wherein it is processed. The pressure rolls are closed and opened in a programmed sequence and access to the chamber is provided for removal of processed prints. The self-developing type film units specially configured for use in this camera are not suitable for use in other conventional 35 mm cameras.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a film assemblage of the self-developing type which may be used in conventional commercially available cameras including those of the 35 mm type.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a photographic processing apparatus for processing self-developing type film units that have been previously exposed in a conventional commercially available type camera.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide a photographic processing apparatus for use with self-developing type film which has been previously exposed in a conventional type camera to provide a plurality of fully developed transparencies suitable for cutting and framing in a well known manner.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.